This invention relates generally to a package delivery chute and in particular to a vending machine chute having an impact dampening system for dampening the impact of dispensed carbonated soft drink packages as they are received by the chute en route to a customer access port of the vending machine.
Prior art vending machines for dispensing soft drinks were almost universally provided with chutes below the vending apparatus intended to receive carbonated soft drinks in 12 ounce metal cans. Sheet metal chutes used in vending machines are common in the prior art and are quite adequate to direct the metal containers from the dispensing location to the customer without creating a foam-over problem when the can is opened by a customer. Sometimes the chute is lined with a low-friction plastic to facilitate delivery.
The foam-over problem resulting from the use of relatively soft plastic bottle packages used in conjunction with a conventional sheet metal delivery chute has caused annoyance to customers and is exacerbated when the chute is not only rigidly mounted but also has deflecting surfaces intended to direct the package into the area of the access port in a somewhat random travel path. The first impact occurs as the package falls from the dispensing mechanism under gravity directly onto the rigid chute, secondary impacts occur depending on the travel path of the package to the access port and in addition, packages are sometimes subject to a tertiary effect from impacting the vending machine door in which the access port is located.
The present invention overcomes these and other disadvantages in a manner not revealed in the known prior art.